


I can’t come up with a title yet

by PistachioCuts



Series: Triple M [1]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: Millie and Moxxie had been trying to start a family for years, now it was finally happening.
Relationships: Background Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Series: Triple M [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026252
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something purely wholesome for my soul.

“MOXXIE!!”

Moxxie startled awake from his nap on the couch, groggily looking around the room before spotting his wife, smiling widely and walking up to him.

“What is it, Hun?” The imp rubbed his tired eyes as he noticed something being shoved into his face. It took him a moment to look at it before- wait.

He held the pregnancy test in his hands, staring at the plus sign wide eyed before looking up at Millie.

“Is this real??”

Millie smiled wider and nodded.

Moxxie jumped up from the couch and hugged Millie as tight as he could, burying his face in her shoulder as he began crying tears of joy.

The two had been trying for a baby for 3 years now. The process became draining and sad every time they failed, but this time it was finally happening.

Moxxie sobbed into her shoulder, blubbering something about how happy he was through his tears, Millie hugged him back happily. Squeezing him as tight as she could.

It was finally happening. Everything they had waited for.

Moxxie let go of his wife but kept s firm grasp on her shoulders as he kissed her lips, her happily accepting while wiping the tears from his face.

“It’s happening, Mox, we’re gonna be parents”

For the next few hours the couple spent their time cuddling in bed, talking about their future with their new baby, along with how they’d manage work.

Millie working while pregnant definitely made Moxxie reasonably nervous, but Millie would always encourage him it’d be okay and that she’d have to start backing up on the fighting.

It did disappoint her a bit that she’d stop having to get in on the action but they had wanted this for so long that it was worth it.

And once she was farther along she’d be working at the office with Loona to avoid any injuries of any sort.

Talking about all this made Moxxie nervous but excited, he wrapped his arms around his wife who was sitting in his lap before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Inhaling her sweet scent of fruity soap. God he loved this woman so much, he just wanted to hold her forever.

Millie held him back as she smiled and hummed happily.

So many things were going through their minds. What would it’s gender be? What would they look like? Would they look more like Millie or Moxxie? What will their interests be? Will they be as much as a maniac as Millie? (Moxxie hoped not, he loved Millie just the way she was but another little Millie might be too much for him) Will they like music like Moxxie?

They weren’t sure yet but they were excited to find out.


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moxxie and Millie announce the news to the rest of I.M.P.

It was a few weeks pass now. Millie and Moxxie were still delighted by the news but had yet to tell anyone. But now was the perfect time.

Blitzo would sometimes hold an ‘end of the month’ party when they got a good amount of business, and he was throwing one today.

The main crew were the only ones to be there (duh) but Stolas tagged along as well. (Mostly to be with Blitzo since they had started dating)

The entire party the imp couple would give each other knowing glances from across the room, luckily no one had yet to notice.

Millie was standing off to the side, looking around the room to see her fellow co-workers (and overlord). Moxxie and Stolas seemed to be having a pleasant conversation while Blitzo was clearly rambling something to Loona that she didn’t care about.

Millie smiled as she took a sip of her water. As much as she wanted to drink the alcohol she knew she couldn’t.

Millie zoned out for a bit in her own thoughts, only coming too when Blitzo was right in front of her.

“Mills? You there?” The taller Imp asked, a smirk on his face.

“Huh? Oh, hi Blitzo, sorry, Ah’ guess Ah’ just zoned out for a moment” Millie smiled sheepishly to him, but was soon startled by a cup of whiskey being handed to her.

“Here, stop drinking water and lighten up a bit, eh?” Blitzo smiled to her before going back off to bother Moxxie and Stolas.

“Hehe, yeah...” she gave him a thumbs up but once he was out of sight she dumped the alcohol in the nearby plant to her side. Not a chance in hell.

\- -  
The room went silent to the sound of a fork tapping against glass. The demons looked over to where Moxxie was standing, curious.

Moxxie cleared his throat as he looked around, catching the look and smile of his wife in the tiny crowd.

“Everyone, me and Millie have a very important announcement to make!”

Loona, Blitzo and Stolas looked from Moxxie to Millie in curiosity, watching the wife walk up to her husband and wrap an arm around him.

“Everybody...we’re having a baby!” Millie exclaimed excitedly, earning a couple gasps. (From Blitzo and Stolas)

\- -  
“Oh you guys! I’m so happy for yoouuu!” Blitzo pulled his co-workers into a tight hug, clearly making Moxxie uncomfortable by the closeness.

“Heh, thank ya’ Blitzo. It’s really sum’ excitin’ news, huh?” Millie smiled at him as he loosened his grip and kept his arms over their shoulders.

“Sure is, by the way-“ Blitzo leaned over and whispered something into Millie’s ear before smiling and walking off.

“...What was that about?” Moxxie asked in confusion.

“He wants us to name ‘em ‘Blitzo.Jr”

“That’s not happening”

“Oh, Ah’ know”


	3. Last Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Millie’s last mission with the boys.

“That’s it, honey. Just let it out” Moxxie gently rubbed circles into his wife’s back as she was on her knees, leaned over the toilet and throwing up her whole breakfast into it.

It’s been a couple months and Millie had noticeably gotten bigger as her first trimester was coming to its end.

Plus it was her last day of working aside Moxxie and Blitzo, now she’d start spending her days in the office with Loona where it was safer.

Once she had finished puking up everything she had she sat back, panting and leaning on her husband’s shoulder in exhaustion as he held her.

“Ah’m okay...Ah’m okay-“ Millie mumbled tiredly as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her light pink sweater.

Moxxie nodded as he held her close and rubbed her arm, comforting his wife all he could.

Helping her out of the office bathroom Moxxie took notice of Blitzo and Loona preparing the portal to the human world.

“Ready, Gang!”

\- -  
“MILLIE!!”

Millie groaned in pain as her vision blurred around her. Not seeing much but the cloudy grey sky, the grass she was laying in and blood seeping from her shoulder and into the ground.

She had messed up on a shot and the soldiers began shooting at them, on instinct without thinking Millie had pushed Moxxie and taken the bullet for him.

Moxxie rushed to her side, checking for any injuries besides the bullet wound. Thankfully she landed on her back so there wasn’t any other damage to her or the baby.

Moxxie quickly picked his wife up as him and Blitzo rushed back to the portal, maybe going after a military base as a target was a bad idea.

Once they finally rushed back into the unliving world, Moxxie shook Millie awake as she was getting her shoulder patched up by their hellhound co-worker.

“Mox..?”

“Why the fuck would you do that?!? That was incredibly fucking stupid! You could’ve gotten hurt! Or worse!”

Moxxie was clearly pissed but just as much worried as well, as evident by the tears brimming in his eyes.

“A-Ah’ was just tryin’ ta’ protect you-“

“I don’t need you to protect me! I need you to protect the baby more! What were you thinking?!”

The shame of putting the baby in danger, the thought of Moxxie being upset at her along with her raging hormones weren’t very a good mix, so Millie couldn’t stop it when she began to cry.

\- -  
Moxxie was clearly stressed out the rest of the day, hovering her to make sure she was alright until she finally asked him to leave her alone (maybe in a bit of an outburst). Moxxie deciding to give her space and left her to go sleep on the couch.

The only problem was, Millie couldn’t sleep. And it wasn’t from the pain in her shoulder. Sighing the imp slowly sat up from bed, quietly tip-toeing to the living room.

She found her husband sleeping on the couch, facing the opposite direction from her.

Just needing some comfort she quietly climbed over him and cuddled beside him, pressing her back against the couch as she snuggled in close.

“...Ah’m sorry” she quietly whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

To her surprise he returned the gesture and placed his chin on her head. Clearly he was awake as well.

“I’m sorry too, Mills. I shouldn’t have bursted at you like that..I-I’m just so stressed I can’t-“

Millie stopped him from continuing talking as she took his hand and gently placed it on her stomach, beginning to stroke one of his horns, knowing it made him calm down.

Moxxie relaxed as he held her close, it was silent between them as they both began drifting off to sleep. That is, until-

_Kick!_

That startled both of them awake as they looked down. The kick was tiny, barely noticeable if the room hadn’t been so still, but they had both felt it.

They looked at each other wide eyed until Millie smiled and kissed him, holding him tightly in pure happiness.

Moxxie kept his hand on her stomach, smiling each time he felt a teeny tiny kick.


	4. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie is craving something at 4am.

“Mox”

Moxxie groaned as he was shaken awake, tiredly looking over at his pregnant wife.

“What, Hun?”

“Ah’m craving something spicy” Millie mumbled. 8 months into the pregnancy and her cravings were worse then ever. Groaning Moxxie sat up, knowing he’d have to go back to the store tonight.

Putting on a jacket and shoes he kissed his wife on the cheek and promised to be back soon.

Walking down Imp City’s streets would be risky for a demon without protective skills, thankfully for Moxxie, being a skilled assassin, he didn’t have to worry about it.

The tired imp walked into the small shop he went to every other night, walking down the isles before finding what he needed and tossing it on the counter.

“That’ll be 1.50” the cashier mumbled, taking the money Moxxie handed him before lazily handing him his change. “Have a decent fucking night or somethin.”

Moxxie nodded at him in acknowledgment before walking out of the store and back home. 

Once giving the snacks to his wife he crawled back into bed and cuddled her before drifting off to sleep.

Although Moxxie really didn’t like the late night trips he’d do anything to make his Millie happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter before we reach the end


	5. 6pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the baby is here!

“Mox, you’re overreacting” Blitzo stared at the smaller imp in front of him, who was pacing around the hospital waiting room.

“Overreacting?!? It’s been hours! What if something went wrong?!”

Moxxie had been pacing and worrying for 2 hours now. Millie had gone into labor at 6pm that day and both Blitzo and Loona we’re getting sick of his panicking..

Sighting Blitzo stood up, putting his hands on the other imp’s shoulders and forcefully sitting him down.

“Millie is _fine_. Stop it, it’s annoying”

Loona nodded in agreement, not looking up from her phone.

Moxxie sighed but nodded silently, finally beginning to calm down.

But as soon as he began to slouch in his seat, falling asleep he jumped right back up as a doctor approached them.

“Well??”

The taller demon looked down at him and smiled.

“It’s a healthy baby boy, would you like to see them?”

Moxxie nodded enthusiastically, basically vibrating in excitement as he was led to the hospital room, the doctor allowed him to enter before walking off to his own business.

Upon walking in the first thing Moxxie noticed were the lights being very dimmed and the room cozily warm, but once he noticed his Millie in the hospital bed he wasted no time rushing over to her.

“Moxxie..” Millie reached a tired hand to her husband, he happily took it, kissing her forehead and holding her close.

“How’re you feeling, Hun?”

“Ah’m jus’ peachy”

Moxxie could tell from her voice and movements that she was absolutely exhausted, but due to her being an imp on the smaller side it was expected to take a more tiring toll on her body.

Moxxie smiled happily, noticing the shifting in Millie’s arms as he looked down at his beautiful baby, tears filling his eyes as Millie gently put him in Moxxie’s arms.

His skin was a warmer red like Millie’s but his body was littered in white freckles like Moxxie. Splotches of white covering his little arms, legs and tail along with two tiny curved horns on his head, pitch black like Millie’s, along with a bit of dark blue hair.

“Oh Millie...he’s absolutely perfect” Moxxie wiped off some of his tears on his shoulder as he held his wife and baby close, Millie humming happily in approval.

After 3 long years and 9 agonizing months they finally had the precious baby they’ve been wanting, and it was more then worth it.

\- -  
“Aww, Mills he looks just like you!” Blitzo smiled, looking at the bundle in Moxxie’s arms closely. “May I?”

“Erm- sure. Just be _careful_ okay? No fucking around” Moxxie hesitantly put his son in the taller imp’s arms, helping him properly support him.

Smiling a little as he watched Blitzo gaze down at the newborn, Loona looking over his shoulder as well. Moxxie sighed and sat on the hospital bed. Millie was still absolutely exhausted and drifting in and out of concessness.

“Well, now that I have the chance- AHA!” Blitzo grinned widely as he held the baby above his head proudly, clearly remaking that one scene from that weird lion movie he liked, getting a completely freaked out reaction from Moxxie and Loona.

“SIR NO!!”

“BLITZO WHAT THE FUCK!-“

Millie could barely keep her eyes open as she watched her husband and the hellhound scramble to get the baby back.

“Hehe- that’s cute”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be an epilogue on this story. A look into the future for this family!
> 
> His name is Marcus by the way :)


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue for the family. 14 years in the future.

It’s been 14 years since Moxxie and Millie first welcomed their son into the world.

After their first born, Marcus, the two got lucky and were able to birth two more kids in the next 12 years. Mavvie and Mason.

Marcus was now 14 and a bundle of energy and sass, he definitely took after his mother’s crazyness and energy. He always had something to say.

One of his horns had broken off and he had his hair swept back with a punk styled kind of clothing.

Mavvie was 12 and took more after Moxxie. He was quiet and reserved. But he still had an attitude when needed. When he was 5 his parents definitely took notice of his strange behaviors, which eventually turned into him being transgender.(female-to-male)

He looked a lot like Moxxie, firey-red skin, white freckles and white hair. His hair was long and swept over his face, covering his eyes. He had some black splotches on his arms and black splotches on his tail. Plus he had horns identical to Millie’s.

Mason was 3, the little one was loud, energetic and a tiny trouble-maker in the making with the help of his siblings.

His skin was darker like Millie’s but he had freckles like Moxxie as well, but instead of white they were pitch black. His horns were like Moxxie’s and he had messy navy-blue hair with white splotches on his face and tail.

Nevertheless Millie and Moxxie loved their sons and family with everything in their bodies.

They still worked at I.M.P, the boys beginning to help out in the killings as well.

Blitzo and Stolas had finally tied the knot and we’re in a happy relationship, although they weren’t married. (Since Stolas’ wife was still in the picture)

Loona ended up meeting another female hellhound and they’ve been happily dating for the last 3 years.

Everything with the I.M.P family had been amazing. The kids were what finally pieced it together for good.

Although the boys were all so different from each other they all had one thing in common. They LOVED music.

Marcus was a singer, Mavvie played the trombone and Mason was too young but was definitely interested in the music his brothers participated in.

But besides it all things were happy and peaceful.

_CRASH!_

“MARCUS, WHAT WAS THAT?!!”

“NOTHING MA’!”

-mostly.


End file.
